<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Own You by Goddex_Jax_90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654287">I Own You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddex_Jax_90/pseuds/Goddex_Jax_90'>Goddex_Jax_90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Other, Short Story, Thriller, Torture, Whump Prompt, Whumpee, Writing Prompt, whumper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddex_Jax_90/pseuds/Goddex_Jax_90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based off of a series of Whump/Writing Prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099967</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Own You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A look of pure horror spread across her face as she finally processed her actions. The stinging on her palm, the echo of the sharp sound still in the room, and the red handprint on his face. She had slapped him. </p>
<p>     He stayed silent for a moment, tension hanging thick in the room as he brought his hand up and gingerly touched the stinging spot on his cheek. Slowly, a sinister look grew on his face as he dropped his gaze to the trembling girl. </p>
<p>     “Get on your knees and pray I’ll forgive you.”</p>
<p>     His words sliced through the tension and she sobbed, dropping down onto her bruised and battered knees. She whispered soft apologies, asking for his forgiveness. Her hands were shaking as she put them together in front of her chest in a praying position. Her lower lip trembled as her skeletal frame shrunk away from him. </p>
<p>     The entire time, he had been slowly, silently stepping closer to her. The outrage rolled off of him in waves as he stopped directly in front of her. A whimper escaped past her lips at the sight of his scuffed shoes ahead of her.</p>
<p>     Her meek pleas for forgiveness were cut short as a cry was ripped from her throat as her gripped a handful of her matted hair and yanked it backwards. </p>
<p>     “You’re nothing but a little doll I get to play with. I own you. Understand?”</p>
<p>     He was seething and when she didn’t respond, he only became more aggravated. He shoved her back onto the ground by her hair, ignoring her cries and pleas for him to have mercy and forgive her. He placed a foot onto her stomach and smirked sadistically, enjoying the way she writhed beneath him. Tears began to stream down her face as her writhing progressed to thrashing in order to get away from him.</p>
<p>     “Please! Have mercy! I’m sorry please! I don’t want to die!” She begged and cried. </p>
<p>     He sighed deeply, lowering himself so he was kneeling on the floor, a knee on either side of her stomach. She violently flailed around until he grabbed her wrists and slammed them down onto the floor above her head, effectively keeping her pinned with one hand. The other hand stroked her hair as he cooed, his tone sickeningly sweet. </p>
<p>     “Oh, dear. I’m not going to kill you. Not yet.” </p>
<p>     He hummed, wiping away her tears with mock tenderness.</p>
<p>     “Besides... crying won’t make me stop hurting you. It just encourages me. Now. Let’s see how you like it.”</p>
<p>     He pulled his hand back before bringing It down, harshly striking her across the face. The sharp slap sounded throughout the room, accompanied by her shrill shriek. Her cheek throbbed as fat tears flowed from her eyes, blurring her vision. Her pained screams didn’t end there as blows rained down on her until there was blood flowing from her nose and lip and her eye was slowly swelling shut.</p>
<p>     A smug grin was on his face as he stood and pulled a rag from his back pocket and wiped the blood from his hands.</p>
<p>     “There. Maybe now you’ll know your place and will think twice before acting on such foolish ideas.”</p>
<p>     He scoffed at the sight of her battered body laying there, curled up on her side as she writhed in pain. He leaned down, grabbing onto her forearm, and dragging her over to a column in the center of the room. He leaned her against it, pulling her arms behind her back and around the pole before tying her there. The ropes were tight enough that she thought it might cut off her circulation as a feeble whimper left her.</p>
<p>     He chuckled darkly, proud of his work, and crouched in front of her. He brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.</p>
<p>     “Now be a good girl and maybe I’ll bring you some food today.”</p>
<p>     She nodded sluggishly and he stood, leaving the basement, and locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>     Not long after, she could hear a commotion from above her, but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to focus on what was being said. </p>
<p>     She grew weaker and weaker, the light slowly draining from her eyes. Finally, she gave up her fight and let darkness consume her, her heavy eyelids finally slipping closed as words rang out though the cold room.</p>
<p>     “Hello? Is anyone down here?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts Used:<br/>"Get on your knees and pray I'll forgive you"<br/>"You’re nothing but a little doll I get to play with."<br/>"I own you"<br/>"I'm not going to kill you. Not yet."<br/>"Crying won’t make me stop hurting you. It just encourages me."<br/>"Hello? Is anyone down here?!"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>